More Fun At The Lehigh Valley Mall
Heya! Amie & I had another nice trip to the Lehigh Valley Mall! We do go there quite a lot lol! Okay first things first, I could not help it...I bought FOUR CDs! Britney Spears - Circus Britney Spears - Femme Fatale (sadly it was NOT the deluxe version!) Lady Gaga - The Fame Monster and... Fergie: The Dutchess... A lot of those albums I have wanted for quite some time now, I just USUALLY do not get to buy CDs right away! It may take me a few years even, but that is fine by me! Amie got the Victorious Soundtrack! I was going to buy it, but I had bought me enough CDs for one day! Or did I...yeah maybe I...did? Well I said to the guy in FYE, "I need to stop coming here, I buy so much music! It just helps me so much!" and he said, "Hey there are worse things you could be spending it on!" True! Later on, I was taking a picture of the patterns around us in the mall, and this guy randomly said, "Are you a professional photographer?" "Well, I try! And I took that class for 4 years!" then ANOTHER guy asked me about it too and he gave me some nice tips! His name was Fran!!! :D I told Amie that my mom says I am just like my dad, always talking to people out in public and making new friends! That is al I shall say for now even though a LOT more happened! Oh and I saw my old friend from 10th grade, Alex! I have not seen him in awhile! He hugged me twice I was like wow!!! Oh and there was sooooo many Doctor Who things we see and we think of Matty every time! AND In the Apple Store, we were on the computers and we were having fun changing all the backgrounds! I took pics, SO fun! :D #iamasuperstar (talk) 03:12, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Pictures! IMG_5756.JPG|Indiana Chainsaw Amie? XD IMG_5760.JPG|Avenger Amie! IMG_5762.JPG|Indiana Amie again! IMG_5763.JPG|Me and my baby!! :'D (Spike! :D ) IMG_5769.JPG|What can I say I love symmetry and I also love the refection of it on the table... :D IMG_5770.JPG|The picture is not turned the correct way but it is cool :D IMG_5772.JPG|Macy's reflected on the table...love it! IMG_5781.JPG|They have charging stations for your phones.... :D Not that I need it, Amie did XD IMG_5783.JPG|Lovely Macy's sign! IMG_5785.JPG|About to make Evelyn the background! :D IMG_5788.JPG|Evelyn is now the desktop background! This one guy even walked past it and looked it like, "Hmm...I wonder who this girl is?" lol :D IMG_5787.JPG|And there Evelyn is on BOTH computers! IMG_5789.JPG|My girlfriend Demi on the ipad c: IMG_5791.JPG|HUGE Evelyn desktop!!!! :D IMG_5792.JPG|And now Evelyn is on BOTH computers hehe! IMG_5795.JPG|HUGE Martin background #1 :D IMG_5797.JPG|2nd huge Martin background! IMG_5799.JPG|Matty as a background too!!!! :-) IMG_5801.JPG|And finally (after hours of time I spent uploading these pictures....we have MORE but it takes forever to upload on here!!!) Rainbow Dash HUGE background!!!! :D Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:Trips Category:Pictures